


Exceptions

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a heart-to-heart can be excused.<br/>Apparently, when God's dying and an angel has fallen so far he blames himself for everything, the DMC that follows warrants a pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a result of a deal that I am going to regret.

Dean looked up at the sound of someone else entering the library. When he saw Cas, he set down the book he’d been studying (pointlessly, he had to admit. Still, it was comforting to kid himself. Maybe Sam had the right idea with all that nerd crap), clearing his throat awkwardly and nodding to the chair beside him for Cas to sit down.  
Cas had been in a bad way since Amara had expelled Lucifer from his body, probably killing him in the process. He’d watched through satan-tinted glasses as Chuck hashed it out with his favourite son, as they planned… As his father’s death began.   
Somehow, they’d been able to leave. It seemed that Amara was only interested in watching her brother’s world burn bit by bit, and her weird-ass thing for Dean had obviously influenced her.   
“I suppose that Amara knew we would try to save my Father,” Cas said by way of greeting. “I’m far from full power, but even I can feel the warding she’s put up against us.”  
“Cas. Can you just… Drop it? For five minutes?”  
“I don’t understand. We need to save my Father, your Father. I need to atone for my sins against Him-”  
“Wait. Your sins?”  
“Yes.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“It’s supposed to mean that I allowed the serpent to posses me. It’s supposed to mean that I let Claire down. It’s supposed to mean that I have disappointed my home countless times. It’s supposed to mean that I have failed time and time again. I have failed Jimmy and his family, my home, my Father… I’ve failed you, Dean.”  
“Okay, hold up. Cas, none of this was your fault. I mean, I may not get the whole Lucifer thing-”  
“I did it because I’m expendable. Because I’m worthless and it was the only way I could help you.”  
“Cas, what the hell? No! Dude, no!”  
“I do not understand, I-”  
“Cas, I’m sorry. Maybe we haven’t told you we care, maybe daddy didn’t hug you enough as a kid, but this full-emo Cas, this self-hatred? Trust me, it’s misplayed.”  
“You don’t have to comfort me, Dean.”  
“Well apparently I do,” Dean sighed, leaning over and pulling Cas into an awkward hug, slapping his back. When Cas flinched, he drew back, coughing awkwardly. “Look, I… I don’t do this much. This DMC thing. Me and Sam, we kinda just go for the keep on keepin’ on way of doing it where we can. So I’m sorry if I’m not up to scratch at this, but Cas, you gotta know, this isn’t on you.”  
“Dean. You need to let me take the blame for this-”  
“Oh, trust me, Cas. If this was your fault, I would. The Leviathan? Sure, that one was on you. But this? Nah. You were desperate, and desperate men- or angels, or whatever- do desperate things. Doesn’t make you one of the bad guys. Besides- and I can’t believe I’m about to say this- apparently satan wasn’t 100% evil.”  
“I’m no angel,” Cas sighed.  
“Seriously? That’s what you got from all that?”  
“Dean, it is okay. You don’t need to make excuses for my sins.”  
“Cas, are you not getting it? These things aren’t your sins. You can have flaws without it being something unforgivable. I forgive you, Cas. Okay? I forgive you.”  
“Dean…”  
“Uh-uh. Not another word of angst, okay?”  
“Actually, I was just going to say thank you,” Cas said humbly, catching Dean’s eye.  
Subconsciously, his tongue snaked out to lick his dry lips. Call it nerves, anticipation, worry… Whatever it was, there always seemed to be something enthralling about the blue of Cas’ eyes. He noticed, though, that Cas’ eyes grew heavier with worry every time Dean saw them, and before he knew quite what he was doing, he reached out and brushed his fingers across Cas’ eyelids.  
“Dean, what are you-”  
“Your eyes. You always look so tired. You can try to hide it, but always with the eyes. That’s something about humans that’s passed you by- if you want truth, it’s in the eyes. Cas, you’re weary. Okay? You’re tired and you’re hurting and don’t feed me some bullcrap that you deserve it. Just… Hell, I don’t know, get some rest. Give yourself a break- I can’t believe I’m saying this, but get back on the netflix. Cut yourself some slack.”  
Cas smiled, nodding slightly.  
“I will try to… Cut myself some slack, Dean.”  
“Good. Good, that’s all I ask.”  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Sh’up,” Dean smiled, leaning over and pulling Castiel into another hug. This time, they were both a hell of a lot more relaxed. “It’s no problem, Cas. Never a problem.”


End file.
